


Are you thinking what I'm thinking

by Sleeves



Series: Kagehina Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Fluff, Just Married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeves/pseuds/Sleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunshine and Dorklord "consummate" their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you thinking what I'm thinking

They took off right after the reception, which Tobio thinks might have been a mistake, as the short flight and even shorter cab ride has done little to sober either of them up. As exhaustion finally settles in behind his tired eyes, Tobio finds himself fighting the urge to fall asleep during the drive. In an effort to maintain consciousness, he concentrates on Shouyou, who seems to have no shortage of energy as usual.

"Everything's so—wooaaah," Shouyou tells him, and Tobio understands— _"I'm so drunk."_

"Hey." Shouyou giggles and flops down into Tobio's lap, smiling warmly up at him. "You know you're supposed to toss the bouquet, not... _toss_ the bouquet, right."

"Says the idiot who went ahead and spiked it," Tobio replies with a snort, brushing the messy hair away from Shouyou's forehead. Shouyou laughs again, and his cheeks are so pink and his lips look so soft, and _god they're really married_.

"I love you." Shouyou reaches up and brushes a hand against Tobio's cheek. "You're amazing."

"Is that the alcohol talking?" Tobio asks, flicking his gaze out the window. Looking at Shouyou for too long is like staring at the sun.

" _Nooo_." Shouyou lowers his voice to a whisper. "Listen. Okay, it's like, my tongue feels funny and everything is sorta woozy right now. But! I can't tell a lie!" When Tobio looks back down, Shouyou is smiling again. "You're amazing all the time, but right now I just feel like saying it a lot. A-ma-zing. Even though you're making that weird face like you have to poop."

Shouyou pokes him on the nose. "You should treasure this time, since I'm being so nice!"

Tobio does. The alcohol hasn't loosened his tongue quite as much, so he won't say it—but he _does_. He treasures every second they spend together.

Tobio lifts Shouyou off him so he can pay the driver once they arrive at the inn. He's halfway up the walkway with their luggage when he realizes he's missing a pair of footsteps. When he glances over his shoulder, Shouyou's standing exactly where the taxi dropped them, looking lost.

"Tobio," he says, holding out his arms.

"No."

"Please?" Shouyou asks, taking a step closer with his arms still outstretched. "It's our _honeymoon_."

"I'm carrying the bags. I am _not_ carrying you," Tobio insists, turning away and heading up the walkway.

There's a patter of quick feet and suddenly Shouyou catapults onto Tobio's back, the force of his jump causing Tobio to tip dangerously forward. Tobio just manages to catch himself at the last second, dropping all their luggage in the process. He whips his head around to reprimand his idiot husband, but Shouyou just kisses his cheek and nuzzles his nose against Tobio's temple—and somehow, the anger melts right out of him. He bends down slowly, carefully balancing with Shouyou clinging onto him, and picks up their bags. He staggers dangerously a few times—Shouyou's not the only one who has had a bit too much to drink—but they make it inside without any casualties.

"You're not as light as you think, you know," Tobio grumbles as they wait for their room key.

"I'm a small giant," Shouyou giggles into his ear.

Their room is on the second floor of the cozy two-story inn, but even the short flight of stairs looks daunting with the extra weight on Tobio's back.

"I can't—up the stairs—I'll die. Get off," Tobio says, jabbing his elbows into Shouyou's sides. The weight on his back finally disappears, accompanied by a yelp and a heavy thud.

"You are the _worst_ ," Shouyou moans, springing to his feet.

"Lucky you, you married the worst." Tobio starts up the stairs, but Shouyou cuts him off, running in front and yelling, "Wait, I didn't mean it! You were only the worst for five seconds!"

Shouyou reaches the top of the stairs first and turns to gaze down at Tobio, grabbing the railings on either side of him for support. He's completely blocking the way, so Tobio pauses on the last step and waits. With Shouyou on the landing and Tobio a step below him, they're the same height, almost nose to nose.

"I didn't mean it," Shouyou whispers. "Please don't stop tossing to me."

Tobio drops the bags on either side of him and reaches for Shouyou, one hand brushing his cheek and the other tangling in locks of thick orange hair as he pulls him in. Their lips connect, soft and sweet, and Tobio lingers just long enough to let Shouyou fill his lungs.

There's a soft wet smack as they pull apart, and Tobio says, "Why would I ever."

Shouyou just stares at him, his pupils blown wide and lips slightly parted, and then he says, a little breathlessly, "Please marry me."

Tobio chokes back a laugh. "We are married, dumbass."

"I know that!" Shouyou flashes the most brilliant smile and spins on his heel. "I was just testing you!"

Shouyou jumps onto the bed as soon as they enter the room, letting out a loud, blissful sigh as he flings out all his limbs. Tobio drops their bags, stretches out his arms, and looks over at his husband, who appears to be trying to make a snow angel in the sheets.

They're finally alone. Shouyou suddenly props himself up on his elbow and asks, a little shyly and with the tiniest, most adorable little slur, "Sooo, we're here...what d'you wanna do?"

Tobio's brows rise imperceptibly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asks, followed by an embarrassing squeak of a hiccup.

Shouyou's eyes light up. Of course he is—he's already tearing off, out the door and into the hall before Tobio can even open his bag to take out the ball. Tobio chases him all the way to the beach, yelling "slow down or you'll hurt yourself!" and "look before you cross the street, dumbass!" The stars are out, and Shouyou's ecstatic little whoop lights up the night more brightly than they ever could as he reaches the sand and springs up ridiculously high, his arms and legs extended and the ocean stretching endlessly ahead. He sticks the landing perfectly, and when he turns to grin at Tobio, he looks positively radiant.

Tobio tosses the ball. He doesn't feel tired anymore—he's filled with such a sudden rush of energy and affection that makes him feel like maybe he's kind of bright and brilliant too. Like maybe it really is possible that Shouyou sees the world light up the same way when he looks at Tobio.

The two of them spend the entire night on the beach, occasionally tripping over each other and losing track of the ball in the dark. Tobio has to try not to laugh when Shouyou makes a particularly spectacular dive and misses the receive by a mile, yelling "RRROLLING THUNDEEE—" before being silenced by a faceful of sand. It's not so different, being married—they're both the same idiots as before—but there's something quietly thrilling about this first night together, something that Tobio can't quite place, even as the sun peeks over the horizon hours after they've exhausted themselves and fallen together in a tangled mess at the shoreline.


End file.
